La apuesta
by kalinela
Summary: Estamos solos ... Si, Quieres .. Perdere la apuesta, Nadie lo va a .. Estamos solos En este ir y venir, quien ganara la apuesta?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos,en primer lugar gracias por leer mi primer fic, a tod s los que leyeron, comentaron, hicieron su favorito el fic, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y tambien disculpen por el capitulo 3, tal vez muy triste pero necesario.

Por supuesto de celos y trampas habra una secuela, pero por ahora la dejare tranquila

Este nuevo fic, sera muy, pero muy divertido asi que leanlo y sera mas largo tal vez 10 caps. Porfa! Si tienen sugerencias, ideas para los caps criticas, opiniones y hasta disgustos son bienvenidas, tanto para este nuevo como para celos.

GRACIIIAAAS!

Y por ultimo (perdon por la letania:-$) Hey Arnold no me pertenece, sino a nickelodeon y a Craig Barlett.

* * *

La apuesta

Un viernes mas en la secundaria P118, las cosas no eran muy diferentes Harold, Stinky y Sid seguian siendo buenos amigos y sus bromas tambien eran mejores (claro eso era lo que ellos pensaban); Rhonda la princesa como la apodaban desde hace mucho gracias a Helga, era solo un poco mas engreida (despues de todo su amistad con las chicas de años mayores le habian traido popularidad y un novio que a decir verdad no era muy listo). Ahora bien muy poco habia cambiado, en general todos se hablaban eran amigos y crecian juntos. Habian pasado desde kinder juntos y ahora cuando tenian 16 años la unica diferencia visible entre ellos era la altura en los hombres y sus voces mas gruesas y en la mujeres cuerpos curvilineos y vestimentas un poco seducturas claro que habian sus excepciones; Helga claro que vestia un jean suelto y una blusa de niño rosa no muy atractiva.

Gerald: vamos viejo solo debes convencer a Lila

Arnold: no es tan facil, sabes que a ella no le gusta esas cosas

Gerald: pero es tu novia debe acompañarte...

Lila: amoor jajaja llegue, vamos tenemos que ver esa pelicula

Gerald: que pelicula?

Lila: Animales Amorosos 2 es tan lindo

Gerald: no es de clasificacion niños? Dijo al oido al rubio

Arnold: si pero a ella realmente le gustan... Aaaah (suspiro) nos vemos Gerald

Gerald: ok sobre lo que hablamos intentalo

Desde lejos una rubia habia escuchado todo muy molesta

Helga: vaya primor, tan tonta, tan inocente, tan... tan Lila me da asco

Phoebe jajaja helga Lila no es un asco solo muy dulce

Helga: dulce! Ja! es como un caramelo de miel cubierto y relleno de mas miel realmente empalagoso, no se como ese idiota cabezon la soporta

Phoebe: debe quererla de verdad

Esto entristecio a la joven

Phoebe: lo siento Helga a lo mejor nunca ha probado lo agridulce, dijo sonriendo

Helga: si claro muñeca vamos estoy cansada y lo unico bueno de hoy son las luchas

Phoebe: lo que tu digas Helga

Al dia siguiente...

Gerald: como te fue

Arnold: aah eso, ya sabes mucho amor, los animales realmente se aman

Gerlad: estas bien viejo?

Arnold: no lo se, estoy con Lila pero no siento ninguna emocion estoy aburrido

Gerlad: jajaja vamos viejo estas con quieres no es asi?

Arnold: eso creo

Arnooold! Cuidadooo, dijeron varios jovenes en coro pero ya era tarde, una bomba llena de restos de comida lo habia bañado era imposible no reirse incluso Gerald no pudo evitarlo

Helga: Viste donde cayo al tropezar se me fue de las manos y salio volando

Phoebe: no se ojala no hay reventado en nadie

Al llegar ambas jovenes vieron a Arnold con restos de comida en su cabello y ropa

Helga solo abrio los ojos mientras arnold se acercaba

Arnold: no crees q te pasas

Helga: mira cabezon no era una broma, era mi proyecto de ciencias sobre el impacto de la basura -Harold: y vaya que impacto, muy bueno Helga-

Helga: callate niño rosa, se me fue de las manos al tropezar

Arnold: si claro, no tienes una mejor excusa sempre estas molestandome

Helga: no te creas tan especial zopenco si hubiese querido hacerte una broma no tendrias solo restos

Arnold: claro porque asi eres tu, nunca podras ser distinta

Helga: acaso me estas retando, que tan dificil puede ser "una niñita" dijo con voz burlona, de todas formas solo es ser linda y tonta

Arnold: entonces apuesta

Helga: y que quieres apostar

Todos abrieron sus ojos aun mas; Arnold y Helga UNA APUESTA?

Arnold: muy bien, durante una semana debes ser gentil y portarte bien, debes ser dulce y paciente ya sabes ser realmente una mujer dijo sarcasticamente

Helga: y tu que haras chico listo

Arnold: que quieres que haga

Helga: jajaja que tal si eres un grosero un patan ya sabes un chico malo no un hombresito como tu

Todos miraban sorprendidos Arnold jamas habia actuado asi debia estar relamente cansado de Helga

Arnold: bien acepto

Stinky: wow wow wow esperen me encanta la apuesta pero, que si uno pierde?

Arnold: pues si uno de los dos no puede actuar como quedamos, hara durante todo un dia lo que el otro quiera

Helga: lo que quiera jajaja por fin lo haces divertido cabezon

Arnold: no estes tan segura de que vas a ganar

De pronto entre la multitud aparecio Rhonda

Rhonda: a mi tambien me encancta la apuesta, el unico problema es que no tienen quien los califique

Helga y Arnold que?!

Rhonda: claro tontitos si encargan a Phoebe o Gerlad a verlos ambos diran que actuaron debidamente, por eso debemos ser todos quienes califiquemos la actuacion de ambos y ademas no debe ser solo en la escuela porque seria muy facil

Helga: entonces que pretendes hermosura, dijo agriamente

Rhonda: pues esta semana hay finales asi que van a tener que hacer trabajos grupales, todos veremos como actuan en las tardes gracias a eso y sonrio con malicia

Arnold: yo no tengo problema

Helga: criminal, solo empezemos si

Phoebe: realmente esto no puede ser peor...


	2. Chapter 2: Dia 1

Holaaa todos un gusto recibir sus comentarios, por ustedes el segundo cap disfrutenloo!

Por cierto Hey Arnod no me pertenece sino a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon

...

Dia 1

Era temprano el dia estaba fresco, realmente bonito, Helga caminaba sola y pensativa -no se si pueda hacer esto, pero definitivamente no perdere-, entonces lo vio -al menos luce como un patan, no crees- dijo Phoebe agitada ya que habia corrido para alcanzarla -si luce como un patan, esto va en serio- dijo Helga

Arnold traia puesto un jean deshilachado con roturas en las rodillas y bastas muy gastadas, una camiseta negra un tanto ajustada, la gorra azul la traia para atras y converse negros bastante maltrechos. -mi amoo... oor? Arnold que te paso?- dijo Lila, -que pasa muñeca no te gusta- dijo el renovado rubio acorralandola contra la pared e intentando plantarle un beso, -no, no me gusta alejate- contesto Lila y salio corriendo -ya te gustara- dijo el rubio casi gritando

Arnold: aaaaah dios! Terror!, una momia se ve mejor que tu

Helga: roja de furia, se la trago... Es una bonita mañana que gusto verte Arnold

Arnold: no es que pueda decir lo mismo, ya sabes eres tan fea que arruinas los dias "bonitos" como tu dices

Helga: lo siento mucho tratare de verme mejor

Arnold: por que mejor tratas de no aparecerte dijo marchandose a paso rapido

Al mism tiempo, mientras se alejaban en la mente de ambos rubios un pensamiento corria -eso fue muy dificil, no creo poder seguir-

El dia paso muy lento para Helga quien se veia embromada por Arnold a cada segundo y solo podia sonreir y decir no importa; pero muy rapido para Arlnold quien no pudo negar que se habia divertido y no tenia a Lila colgada hablandole de animales y amor.

Rhonda: haz estado muy bien Helga pero vas perdiendo

Helga: que quieres... Es decir en verdad lo crees amiga?

Rhonda: si estas en desventaja, supe que los chicos lo ayudaron el fin de semana ya sabes a vestirse y a decir groserias, me extraña que no lo haya hecho

Helga: el no es asi, dijo dulcemente

Rhonda: jajaja woow casi me convences, el caso es que quiero igualar las cosas, no se me da lo injusto, asi que ven hoy a las 4 a mi casa hay ropa que no uso y se te veria ya sabes algo bien

Helga: mira prin.. digo... Rhonda te agradezco mucho pero creo que me veo bien

Rhonda: el patan mal vestido debe ser Arnold no tu, como sea solo ven cariño te dejaremos hermosa

Helga: bien ahi estare dijo poco entusiasmada

Faltaban 15 mins para las cuatro y Helga estaba en la puerta de casa de Rhonda -diablos, solo para ganar- se repetia en su cabeza una y otra vez

Rhonda: oooh querida pasa, dijo por el interlocutor

Al entrar fue directo a la habitacion de Rhonda, donde encontro a todas las chicas de la secundaria TODAS

Rhonda: bien comencemos.

Sentaron a Helga en una silla y empezaron por su cara.

Shina: dios su cutiz esta terrible le haremos una limpieza y luego la hidratamos, Nadine: yo me encargo de su horrible ceja y su cabello, Rhonda yo y mis estilistas nos encargamos de sus piernas, manos y pies

y de la ropa TODAS jajajajajaja, rieron las jovenes felizmente.

Helga: crimi... Quiero decir tengo un poco de angustia

Rhonda: jaja, tranquila Helga este sera nuestro secreto aqui puedes ser como siempre, ya mañana seras una princesa jajajaja (risa malevola)

Helga: criminal

La depilacion fue terrible, Helga habia gritado como loca, el manicure y pedicure no le causaron ninguna gracia mucho menos la limpieza facial, finalmente la dejaban descanzar, le estaban masajeando el cuerpo y se habia quedado dormida;

las jovenes divertidas hablaban de sus pechos -pues creo q un brazier con copas le iria mejor, dijo Nadine; -no tiene senos pequeños asi que no debe tener mucha copa- dijo Shina, -no sean tontas ya paren, consegui brazieres para Helga- dijo Phoebe molesta -jajaja querida somos mujeres- dijo Rhonda.

Al despertar Helga empezaron a probar ropa, tenia mas de 20 conjuntos y todos se le veian bien.

Rhonda: esta hecho ahora vas a ganar la apuesta

Phoebe: te vez muy bien no hay duda

Helga genial! ahora a ganar

...

Bueno aqui este cap, el que sigue puede que sea intenso y los q continuan no se imaginan. no se despeguen y porfaa! comente aun si les parece un cap horrible :) GRACIAS y hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3: Dia 2

Holaa gracias por sus comentarios siempre estoy contenta de leerlos y tenerlos en cuenta, como me pidieron tratare de hacerlos mas largos solo tenganme paciencia. Ya saben los derechos de autor de Hey Arnolld no me pertenecen

Gracias y disfruten!

...

Dia 2

Por la calle caminaban dos bellas señoritas, una de rasgos asiaticos, traia un vestido azul corto y zapatos negros bajos, la otra joven llevaba un vestido corto blanco que mostraba sus delineadas y tonificadas piernas con zapatos rosa bajos, su cabello bailaba suelto por el viento, brillaba con el sol, imposible no ver tanta belleza

Apenas es el segundo dia de apuesta pero he cambiado demasiado, ahora me visto muy femeninamente incluso me obligo a caminar delicadamente en realidad me importa tanto ganar esta apuesta? Aaah (suspiro) No, no es solo eso, el mi amor pasional, mi dios del amor, mi felicidad y desdicha, mi Arnold... el cruelmente dijo que yo jamas cambiaria, que no podia ser una mujer, entonces el no me veia ni ve como mujer, entonces jamas se fijara en mi, entonces jamas va a ama...

Phoebe: Helga estas bien?

Helga: aah? Si solo estaba pensando, lo siento Phoebe

Phoebe: no te preocupes te ves muy bien, y Rhonda ya te dijo que estas actuando muy bien solo sigue asi y ganaras, dijo la joven sonriendo felizmente

Helga: aaah si voy a ganar, (silencio) no es tan facil como crei, dijo desconfiada

Phoebe: jajaja vamos Helga ya es el segundo dia solo debes ser asi hasta el domingo... Por cierto ya sabes que vas a pedirle que haga cuando ganes?

Helga: jajaja vamos Phoebe aun no se si voy a ganar y no lo he pensado

Phoebe: con tono que demostraba su molestia, quee?! VAS A GANAR! Helga eres perfecta actuas linda, te ves linda solo debes tener la fuerza que siempre haz tenido y tienes, tu eres muy decidida solo sigue asi; dijo mientras le extendia un lazo rosa que podia llevar en el cabello

Helga sonrio por el gesto al menos asi no seria tan distinta, llevaria el lazo en su cabello asi sabia que seguia siendo ella.

Helga: esta bien lo hare asi muñe... Quiero decir amiga dijo la rubia con tono dulce...

Aaahg! que asco no importa que ganare!1 penso Helga

Al llegar a la secundaria...

Y ella quien es? Pregunto Sid

No se pero esta muy linda, dijo Stinky

Parece que le gusto ire a hablar con la nueva belleza, dijo Harold

Hola hermosa como estas? Quieres que te muestre la secundaria? dijo Harold.

Helga: roja furica y avergonzada, acaso quieres que pierda la apuesta?

Harold: He he hel hel ga ga!

Helga: si :) como estas me veo linda?

Harold: creo que voy a morir ahora mismo!

Helga: jajaja no exageres

Arnold: vaya quien es esta hermosura... Deberias salir conmigo asi estarias mas buena

Helga estaba boquiabierta no podia creer lo que escuchaba

Helga: disculpa?

Arnold: He he helga! Volviste a nacer? Jajajaja noooo, ya se, te hicieron cirujia plastica, que buenos doctores ahora te ves mmm aceptable ya sabes con unos cuantos tragos hasta podria...

Helga: acaso no me llamaste hermosura? :) pues aunque es poco amable de tu parte gracias Arnold tu tambien te ves bien aunque una ducha nunca esta de mas dijo sonriendo.

Esto dejo sin habla a Arnold quien penso:

Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre. Se ve muy bien, esta bonita penso el rubio

De entre el grupo de chicos de pronto a parecio Lila, quien siempre lucia muy linda y amable, ahora solo parecia una chica normal. Por primera vez se notaba a la peliroja muy molesta

Lila: la apuesta es que seas grosero, no que me quieras engañar, incluso con HELGA!? que te sucede Arnold eres un patan conmigo, no llevas ni dos dias asi y ya haz coqueteado con todas aqui

Arnold: Lila, calmate tu eres la titular las otras solo son diversion

Lila: quee? Estas yendo muy lejos

Arnold: voy a donde voy te guste o no, eso no es mi problema

Lila: sabes se acabo tu no eras asi y ahora por esta tonta apuesta... Hasta parece que te gusta lo que eres ahora, dijo llorando

Arnold: pues no debo ver peliculas ridiculas de animales que se aman, ni te tengo pegada como chicle a mi cuello, Lila si quieres irte hazlo no voy a detenerte

La peliroja salio corriendo no creia lo que pasada, tampoco lo creia una joven de ojos azules profundos

Arnold: que haces aqui metida?

Helga era la unica de sus compañeros que se habia quedado parada mirando el pleito de los ex novios o pareja perfecta para muchos. ni siquiera ella sabia por que se habia quedado.

Helga: estaba aqui y no queria interrumpir, lo siento debi marcharme

Arnold: si debiste ahora largate! le dijo gritando

Helga: estas yendo demasiado lejos, no deberias hacerle daño, esto es entre tu y yo

Arnold la acorralo contra la pared, y mientras le acariciaba el cabello dijo en voz baja: no es tu problema ya te dije largate, a menos que quieras ser el remplazo.

Helga: tanto te importa la apuesta?

Arnold: tu dime lindura LARGATEE! Dijo gritando una vez mas

Por primera vez vio sus ojos tan tristes llenos de lagrimas, definitivamente era linda, de pronto un recuedo... en su rostro se dibujo una sonsira y penso -No, no es la primera vez-

Ya habian transcurrido 3 horas cuando Helga entro al salon de clases confundida, cuando de repente una bomba de pestilente comida podrida le cayo encima

Phoebe: Helga estas bien!? diablos.. quien pudo hacerte esto?

Helga: acaso es un broma Phoebe, no juegues conmigo dijo algo molesta.

Phoebe: noo helga el no es...

Arnold: solo te devuelvo lo que me diste, y le hecho una bola de papel en la frente, ahora ya no estas 'linda' Pataki solo eres la misma niña tonta y fea de siempre o mejor el mismo niño de siempre.

Helga: esta bien arnold, yo se lo que soy, gracias por tu honestidad, dijo mientras de nuevo una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Arnold: aaah y por cierto, deja de meterte en mis asuntos y salio aparentando estar furioso

Todos y todas se acercaron a Helga, mas que por apoyarla por interes; querian ver si Helga explotaria y perderia pero no fue asi

Helga: vaya de seguro que esta molesto, como sea no me veo linda o si? Debo cambiarme adios, dijo intentando sonreir

Arnold: la habia visto salir, lloraba aunque disimuladamente el pudo notar su llanto.

Arnold: ella no hizo nada, Lila tampoco, no soy asi...

El rubio llego a la pension de sus abuelos

Pookie: kimba llegaste, aunque ahora pareces Rambo, que tal la lucha?

Arnold: hola abuela, no voy a comer, quiero estar solo.

Pookie: esta bien VE Y PLANEA TU ESTRATEGIA RAMBOO!

Arnold apenas sonrio, al llegar a su habitacion se recosto en su cama.

La vi llorar, ese pensamiento iba y venia por su mente y tambien que no era la primera vez, entrecerro los ojos y recordo:

Una pequeña niña, le gustaba mucho, era muy dulce sobre todo cuando sus ojos se llenaban de lagimas porque un niño rosa y gordo le quitaba sus galletas, entonces el, en un gesto de amor, queriendo ser notado por la niña le ofrecia sus galletas y entonces su premio una sonrisa.

De pronto Arnold sonrio melancolico, ya la habia visto llorar, igual que antes le parecio muy linda y dulce, el unico problema que lo distanciaba de la felicidad era que antes el le secaba sus lagrimas y ahora el las producia.

...

Bueno yaa, esta mas largo:) o un poco, jajaja se hace lo q se puede COMENTEEN! :P


	4. Chapter 4: DIa 3

Holaa a todos que tal? Me agrada mucho q les guste los caps. A todos ustedes gracias. desde ya les aviso que los caps a partir de ahora van a estar un poco subidos de tono espero sea intersante para todos de nuevo GRACIAAAS!

Los derechos de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen

Disfruten

...

Dia 3

?: estamos solos

?: si

?: quieres hablar?

?: perdere la apuesta

?: nadie lo va a saber

?: estamos solos

Flashback

Wooow Helga estas divina, dijo Rhonda

Helga: gracias como hoy tenemos clases de actividad fisica me puse esto

Shina: pues aprendes rapido te ves muy bien, el pantalon ajustado negro con ese top azul pegado a tu cintura se te ve muy bien

Rhonda: demasiado bien, ahora puedo ver que tienes cuerpo de mujer

Sid y Stinky: vaya cuerpo, Helga quieres salir conmigo? dijeron los dos al unisono

Helga: jajaja tal vez luego gracias chicos (zopencos penso la joven)

Los dos jovenes se quedaron ensimismados en la belleza de la rubia, felices ante la posibilidad de salir con ella luego, algun dia.

Arnold: lentos!, el profesos de actividad fisica ya esta en el patio, acaso no van a ir? Apurense no todos tenemos su tiempo

Rhonda: mmm cariño apenas sutil, no eres un patan solo un gruñon; vas bien Helga

Arnold: princesa, no es asi?

Rhonda: si cariño, al menos sordo y tonto no eres.

Arnold: yo mas bien te llamaria bruja, no me digas como portarme y mueve tu esqueletico y deforme cuerpo y ustedes que ven muevanse, les dijo a los demas

Entonces logro ver a Helga, habria dicho que estaba linda si su cuerpo no resaltara tanto a su vista y provocara tantos efectos incontrolables y vergonsosos, entonces reaccionando le dijo: No te vas a mover lindura.

Helga: aaah! si

El profesor les habia hecho ejercitar arduamente hasta que finalmente las clases terminaron; listo, ya paren, lo hicieron bien, la practica de beisbol estuvo bien, la proxima lleguen puntuales. Helga hoy estuviste distraida, ve a dejar los guantes y pelotas a la bodega dijo el profesor.

A lo que Helga respondio positivamente y salio con los implementos en sus manos

Profesor: esta niña en que esta pensando, olvido estos balones; Arnold llevalos y guardalos bien

Arnold: si ahora voy

Fin del flasback

Arnold: oye tonta, olvidaste esto.

Helga: aaah, ya veo gracias por traerlo

Arnold acomodo los balones y se quedo en silencio mirando la silueta de Helga, como no se fijo nunca antes en ese cuerpo tan estrecho y bien formado; empezo mirando sus pies tan firmes y bien plantados sobre tierra, siguio subiendo y vio sus pantorillas y piernas, tenian el grosor y forma perfectos, subio aun mas y vio sus gluteos, no pudo evitar erizarse y sonrojarse, se veian tan redondos y bien parados, subio y entonces vio su torso, desde la cintura tan pequeña hasta los hombros donde comenzaba su cuello y se imaginaba que lo invitaba, lo incitaba a propinarle las caricias mas delicadas y los besos mas suaves que se podian dar; entonces empezo a acercarse y susurro al oido de Helga: estamos solos.

Arnold: estamos solos

Helga: si

Arnold: quieres hablar

Helga: perdere la apuesta

Arnold: nadie lo va a saber

Helga: estamos solos

Ambos rubios se quedaron en silencio, en complicidad aun sin saber bien que pasaria

Helga: entonces que quieres decir?

Arnold: te ves bien

Helga: gracias

Arnold: sabes me gusta esta apuesta, no es como soy ni como quiero ser pero me siento tranquilo

Helga: ya veo

Arnold: lo que quiero decir es que voy a ganar y luego hare lo que me plazca contigo

Helga: ya veremos

Arnold: ahora que se lo que siento no voy a perder

Helga no entendia nada, por un momento penso que iba a pedirle que se detenga y que dejen la apuesta atras, incluso con poca esperanza penso que le diria que ahora que estaba linda le gustaba y que salieran pero lo que dijo la confundio sin saber que pensar se volteo a verlo

Estaba tan junto a ella sentia su respiracion, su corazon se acelero y empezo a rogar que el no sientiera su palpitar

Arnold: asi que cuidate; no te lo voy a dejar facil

Helga: tampoco yo voy a dejartela facil asi que no confies tanto

Arnold: estas linda dijo mientras se iba

Helga: se quedo sola y en silencio una vez mas "estas linda" era lo unico que sonaba en su cabeza y duro todo el dia, puedo ser feliz? Se pregunto con animo.

Estas linda... Resonaba en su cabeza como un eco. Yo estoy linda dijo y sonrio

Phoebe: estas realmente feliz

Helga: estoy linda!

Phoebe: no te lo arruinare

En otra parte de la Hilliwood, Arnold ya habia llegado a la pension y estaba en su cuarto con su mejor amigo, el rubio simplemente sonreia.

Gerlad: le dijiste que esta linda

Arnold: no menti, esta linda

Gerald: ahora que sabes lo que sientes?!

Arnold: cual es la sorpresa?

Gerald: haras lo que te plazca con ella?!

Arnold: sii! lo espero como un loco

Gerald: eres una especie de maniaco sexual!

Arnold: jajajajaja vamos Gerald o cabeza de cepillo ajajaja no pienses mal solo quiero estar a su lado, tu sabes junto a ella solo los dos.

Gerald: maniaco sexuaaal!

Caia la noche en Hilliwood, Arnold cansado por los dias agitados que tenia por tener que ser un patan y tener que planear y hacer bromas se dormia temprano, Helga por otro lado seguia feliz y no podia dormir.

Aaaaaah! mi amor, mi inspiracion, mi dulce consuelo, como tus palabras pueden como angeles elevarme al cielo infinito de felicidad e ilusion, como tu cercania puede llevarme en direcciones inconceibles haciendo apurar los latidos de este corazon que tanto sufrio, tanto lloro, por ti mi glorioso amado, mi amor celestial, mi angel de cabellos desordenados. Ah, pero ahora que lo pienso, Arnoldo puede estar planeando acercarse de esa forma para molestarme; JA! iluso, pobre Arnold, creyendo que tus palabras pueden lograr algo, solo me inspiras a seguir siendo de esta forma para continuar escuchando esas palabras, tan lindas, tan prrovocativas taan...

Vamos muñeca, deja de fantasear se dijo a si misma.

...

Asi termina este cap. Comentarios, sugerencias todos muy buen recibidos a todos los que leen mis fic muchisiisimas gracias me gustaria agradecerles a todos por este medio, en verdad muchas gracias nos vemos o mejor leemos en el proximo cap

:-P


	5. Chapter 5: Dia 4

Holaaa!, espero que esten muy bien.

Me he demorado en subir caps pero solo ha sido un poco verdad? :P, espero que no se hayan desconectado de la historia y si se han desenchufado espero que este cap y los que siguen los vuelvan a enganchar. Disfruten y comenten (solo asi puedo saber si les gusta o no, si hace falta algo o no etc. asi que no importa que quieran decir solo diganmelo :)).

Los derechos de autor de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, sino a Graig Barlett y Nickelodeon.

...

Dia 4

La habitacion de Arnold era un desastre, usualmente estaba muy arreglada pero ese dia estaba asquerosa, la ropa estaba tirada por todo el cuarto, habian restos de comida por todas partes, hojas en el piso, cds en su cama; parecia que asi habia estado por mucho tiempo sin saber sus amigos que deliberadamente Arnold y Gerald habian hecho esa desgracia apenas esa mañana.

Harold: jajaja Arnold tu no vives asi o si?

Arnold: por que dices eso gordinflon?

Harold: hemos estado en tu cuarto tantas veces y jamas estuvo asi

Arnold: a mi me gusta tienes algun problema con eso?

Stinky: vamos amigo, no te pongas asi, estas entre amigos.

Sid: queremos que ganes la apuesta, no importa como seas con nosotros, igual diremos que eres un macho dijo riendo

De pronto se abrio la puerta

RAMBOOO! Espias han entrado en la guarida quise protegerla pero son muchas y muy bullisiosas, ademas han tomado como rehen a Eleonor, dijo su abuela, mientras todos la miraban sin comprender de lo que hablaba

Helga: abuela, no estoy secuestrada solo estoy infiltrada en esta mision dijo mientras sonreia

Pookie: noo mira lo que te han hechoo! Que clase de monstruo pudo hacerte esto, estas destruida

Helga: lo se pero debo aguantar un poco mas

Los demas miraban desconcertados, la abuela de Arnold y Helga hablaban con naturalidad sin que ellos entendieran nada

Philip: vieja loca, deja de molestar a estos jovenes y tu muchachita de una sola ceja... cielos esperen, esperen tu eres...

Helga: si soy yo, que gusto verlo de nuevo

Arnold: tenemos cosas que hacer pueden dejar de jugar?

Philip: claro... sigan vamos galletita hay cosas que hacer, dijo mientras miraba con desgano a su nieto

Pookie: Rambooo, salva a Eleonor, grito su abuela mientras era arrastrada por el abuelo

Que fue eso?, pregunto Phoebe, Helga solo respondio que estaba jugando pero que en realidad tampoco habia entendido, aunque la verdad era que ella lo comprendia todo y sabia ademas que no habia nadie que entendiera mejor la situacion de Helga, si era un monstruo aun no estaba claro pero habia entendido muy bien lo que Pookie habia querido decir.

Arnold: van a seguir con cara de tontos?. Apresurense haciendo el trabajo, tengo cosas que hacer

Helga enfadada por como trataba a todo el mundo le dijo -que te sucede? de seguro estas enfadado, pero eso no te permite-

Phoebe: basta Helga, no ves lo que trata, no importa solo comenzemos este trabajo, debo irme antes hoy.

En el cuarto estaban casi todos sus compañeros, menos Rhonda quien estaba enferma e iba a hacer su parte sola.

La tarde transcurrio tranquila, el trabajo sobre Culturas Americanas estaba casi listo, de a poco se estaban marchando todos, al final solo quedaron Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold y Helga.

Ring... ring... sono el telefono de Phoebe... no habia terminado de hablar, pero ya guardaba sus cosas apresurada.

Helga: amiga que pasa? Pregunto la rubia apenas Phoebe habia terminado de hablar

Phoebe: me tengo que ir, tengo una entrevista en la embajada

Helga: te acompano voy contigo

Phoebe: no te preocupes, ademas aun debes terminar tu parte

Gerald: yo puedo ir contigo, solo tomo mi sweter y ya nos vamos

Phoebe: mmmm esta bien vamonos

Helga un tanto molesta: no me vas a dejar aqui c...

Pero la puerta ya habia dejado detras a Helga de su amiga sin que siquiera mediara un gesto de despedida

Arnold: con quien... conmigo, dijo sonriendo burlonamente

Helga: terminare el resto en mi casa, dijo cargando sus cosas nerviosa

Arnold: por que, dijo en tono alto y serio

Helga: porque es mejor, voy a estar mas tranquila

Arnold: los demas no te incomodaron cuando estaban aqui

Helga: las cosas son diferentes

Arnold: por que son diferentes, no me digas que te estorbo, dijo acercandose

Helga: si.. no... pues no me molesta pero...

Arnold: a mi tampoco me molesta, es mas me gusta cuando estas presente.

Helga: qu..e, mmm mira yo debo irme, es tarde y seguro va a llover mejor me voy dijo intentando sonreir

Arnold: entonces es mejor que te quedes... si llueve te puedes mojar y esa ropa tan sexi y ajustada de seguro se pegara mas a tu cuerpo, dijo mirandola coquetamente

Helga: arnold que te sucede? de que estas hablando?

Arnold: jajaja y tu crees que yo te miraria de esa forma dijo casi con desprecio, intentando desviar su atencion y conversacion

Helga: no, no me mirarias asi, yo para ti soy un nino no una mujer, pero eso no importa, yo tampoco puedo fijarme en ti dijo sonriendo -tragandose el dolor que esas palabras le producian-, asi que tal vez por eso las cosas son diferentes

Arnold: tienes razon, yo no me fijaria en una persona que me odia sin razon... Arnold no podia creer lo que habia dicho

Helga: JA! Pues yo no me fijaria en alguien indiferente a mi asi que mejor me marcho, no creo que deberiamos tener esta conversacion

Arnold: no te vayas...

Helga: y para que quieres que me quede? Ya lo dijiste no puedes fijarte en mi y yo no en...

Arnold: callate! dijo gritando -ultimamente gritaba mucho y sin razon, lo que en el pasado era inpensable el joven casi no gritaba... simplemente no gritaba- Prefiero que me llames cabezon, cabeza de camaron, cabeza de balon, lo que tu quieras, pero no te atrevas a repetir que no te fijarias en mi

Helga: quee! eso a ti no te debe causar ningun problema, y a mi tampoco, de hecho ni me importa, YO NO ME PUEDE FIJAR EN...

Silencio absoluto...

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, se escuchaban por la ventana del cuarto del rubio, entonces se empezo a intensificar el sonido de la lluvia, pero sin dejar bajo aviso un grito avergonzado

Helga: QUITATE CABEZA DE BALON!

Arnold: si asi me gusta, llamame como quieras, pero jamas... JAMAS vuelvas a decir que no te fijaras en mi

Helga salio furiosa del cuarto, azoto la puerta con fuerza y se fue.

Arnold: aun si me toma mucho tiempo, no permitire que te fijes en nadie mas, lo que tome hoy es solo mio.

En casa de los Pataki...

Bob: niña apresurate vas tres horas en el telefono, grito enojado

Helga: vamos Bob haz silencio estoy en medio de algo importante

Bob: que te apresures, aun mas enojado con su hija Olga o Helga, nunca le parecio importante

Helga: callate Bob y mira las luchas

Phoebe: Helga me haz contado todo tu dia, que quieres decirme en verdad?

Helga: escucha muñeca no se lo puedes decir a nadie

Phoebe: Helga...!

Helga: esta bien... ella empezo a contarle todo

Phoebe: te dijo que no dijeras eso y...

Helga: y se lo repeti, pero antes que acabara la oracion me... el me... tu sabes... se acerco y...

Phoebe interrumpiendo la traba de Helga: te beso!

Helga: si denotando su voz alegria y paz por haberselo sacado de adentro

Phoebe: jajajaja y por que no lo dijiste en verso jajaja, ya sabes la dulzura de sus besos y que su lengua es como..

Helga: caaaalllaaaaateeeeee! Grito

Phoebe: jajajaja... de seguro y se escucho en todo el pais y que hiciste...

Helga: le empuje y le grite que se aleje...

Phoebe: y... Helga no estarias preocupada solo por eso, de hecho no estarias preocupada

Helga: lo llame cabeza de balon dijo susurrando como en secreto

Phoebe: QUUUUUUEEEEEEE!

Helga: ahora a ti te escucho todo el pais dijo sarcastica

Phoebe: que vas a hacer?

Helga: no lo se, voy a actuar como si nada...

Phoebe: mmm esperemos que no haga nada... pero quiero saber algo mas

Helga: que?

Phoebe: Como te supo el mantecado?

Helga: AAAAAH! voy a colgar.

En otra parte de Hilliwod...

Por que me llamaste al campo valdio, dijo Gerald

La bese, dijo Arnold

QUUUUEEEEEE! Grito Gerald

YA CALLENSEEEEEE, dijo el Sr. Que vende carne, el habia escuchado todos los gritos y seriamente estaba cansado

Jajajaja reia a carcajadas Arnold

Y estas feliz? Pregunto Gerald

Muy feliz, ademas creo que gane la apuesta dijo Arnold

Por que dices eso? Dijo Gerald

Me aparto y me dijo Cabeza de Balon, dijo complacido Arnold

Jajaja, pues bien dicelo a todos y termina con esta locura, le ordemo Gerald

No, dijo Arnold al tiempo que sonreia -a lo que Gerald solo pudo molestarse aun mas- quiero ver como actua mañana

Solo dire que estas loco viejo muuy loco, concluyo Gerald.

...

Y... que les parecio, intente mezclar varias emociones, espero se hayan deviertido, intrigado y todo lo que el cap les haya causado

El proximo cap... pronto, creo que aun hay ideas x desarrollar y quedan algunos caps mas

De nuevo por favor Comenteeen!

Y gracias a todos por los comentarios anteriores por ustedes sigo escribiendo GRRRAAAAAA CCCCCCCCIIIIIAAAAASSSS! :)


End file.
